


Toast

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt left by @cloakofleaves.livejournal.com on an Elementary ficathon post on LJ: <i>Mary Morstan/Joan, did you seriously just hit me with a piece of toast?</i></p>
<p>For the purposes of the ficlet, I've made Mary Morstan the sister of Ty, who was seen in <i>Elementary</i>'s second episode as Joan's ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://cloakofleaves.livejournal.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fcloakofleaves.livejournal.com).



"Don't hate me for saying this," Joan said as she sat down to her breakfast, "but you're much better in bed than your brother was."

Just before she took a spoonful of corn flakes with strawberry in her mouth, she felt something hard and almost flaky hit the side of her face. She put the spoon back, leaned down to the floor, and found Mary's weapon of choice. "Did you seriously just hit me with a piece of toast?"

"You're comparing me to my brother, Joan!" Mary exclaimed in a sarcastically pouty tone before sitting down. "That's just... you're giving me the creeps."

"Sorry, but I can't help but compare notes!"

"And you're spending way too much time with that Sherlock character. All that 'deducing'." Mary said "deducing" with mock derision, adding air quotes for emphasis.

"You know I have to because of my job," Joan reminded her. "But wouldn't you agree that I came to the correct conclusion about you?" She tilted her head to one side and raised her eyebrows in the way she did when she knew she was correct.

Mary couldn't help but smile and laugh before leaning in to give her new-found partner a kiss. "Yes, and I wish it didn't take you so damn long!"

Playfully, Joan flung the piece of toast back at Mary.


End file.
